nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Minute Brawl 58:Frieza VS Nazo
Welcome to 1 Minute Brawl! We have seen robots, saiyans, fallen angels, demon hunters, aliens, kinetics, mages, and even generals. But we haven't seen 2 badass, power-hungrey, aliens go at it in my little squared circle I created. Today, we have: Mewtwo, I mean Freiza, the destroyer of the Saiyans. and Cooler, I mean Nazo, the alien hedgehog of destruction. Which of these 2 tyrannical assholes will win? LETS FIND OUT! The Fight Location:Namek Time:HOW THE SHIT SHOULD I KNOW!?!?!? (Different planet equals different timezones) Freiza had collected the dragon balls. He wished for a worthy opponent and Shenron opened a portal before disapeering. Then Nazo jumped out of the portal and said "Those chaos emeralds were more powerful than I thought". "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to go back and try to destroy Mobius again". But then a ki blast hit Nazo and he turned around. "You there, who do you think you are"? "Just sitting there shooting little energy blasts at me". "I should teach you a lesson". said Nazo. Then Freiza laughed and said "Don't make laugh you little monkey". "I can destroy you with one blast". Then Nazo blasted Freiza in the face and knocked him back. "This little monkey is gonna whoop your ass bitch". said Nazo. HERE WE GO! ALIEN DEATHMATCH! Freiza shot a ki blast that Nazo reflected back at him and then Nazo punched Freiza in the face. Freiza got mad and kicked Nazo through a mountain. Nazo came back and blasted a red laser that knocked Freiza back into a lake. Freiza flew out of the lake and entered his max power form. "I AM LORD FREIZA"! "I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY A MONKEY LIKE YOU"! Then Nazo laughed and kicked Freiza in the gut, then he elbowed Freiza in the face. Freiza stumbled back and blasted his Finger Laser.(I believe it's called Doom Beam or something)(The move he used to kill Vegeta) Nazo teleported out of it's way and returned with the chaos emeralds. "I believe this victory is mine". said Nazo. Then Nazo turned into Perfect Nazo. "Ah, this new body is extremly more powerful than my original body". Then Nazo shot a laser that made a hole in Freiza. Freiza stumbled back and almost fell. "What's wrong Frieza"? asked Nazo. "You have a stomach-ache"? Then Freiza began to power up. "I AM THE MIGHTY FREIZA"! Then Freiza turned into Golden Freiza. Golden Freiza punched Nazo in the gut and then blasted him in the face with a laser. Nazo went flying back and stood back up injured. "I guess I'll just have to finish this fight quickly". said Nazo. The super emeralds appeared. Nazo stole their power and his arm/leg bands all went from gold to black. "Now I am the perfect life-form". "I won't be beaten by you". Then Nazo fired a laser that disinagrated Freiza. KO! Reasoning: HOLD YOUR RAGE FOR A FEW MINUTES! LET ME EXPLAIN! This fight took extra time to do because I had a rare opportunity to talk to the creator of Nazo Unleashed. None other than Chakra X! When I asked which version of Sonic he used, he said Archie Sonic. If Archie Sonic(who is a universe-buster) was getting his ass whooped by Nazo that badly, and Archie Sonic is apparantly stronger than Goku. See where I'm going yet? If Goku is stronger than Freiza, and Sonic's stronger yet. What does that make Nazo compared to Freiza? That is the reason Nazo overtook Freiza. Now I know I could have had Freiza start in his 1st form(the short one) But if I did, Nazo would have killed him before he even got to his 3rd form. Freiza just got destroyed AGAIN! Man, his luck is just ashy. The Winner Is: Nazo NEXT TIME Whats something made in Japan that people around the world love? If you said video games, you're half right. The answer is... ANIME. So what happens when: Goku takes on Naruto and Ichigo? ITS AN ANIME TRIPLE THREAT! (GOKU VS NARUTO VS ICHIGO) Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights